beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Katerina Petrova (SaiyukiLover232)
This roleplay character belongs to SaiyukiLover232 (Averie) ' '''This version of Katerina Petrova is for my Fanfiction story, Always and Forever ' ' Katherine Pierce '''(born '''Katerina Petrova) is the first witch-vampire hybrid to not be a siphoner and is a main character of The Originals. She was first introduced in The Vampire Diaries ''as a main character and as one of the main antagonists throughout Season One (mostly off-screen through John Gilbert's and Isobel Flemming's actions; as both were working for her in order to kill off the tomb vampires), Season Two and during the second half of Season Four. She was also the second known doppelgänger of Amara and a former vampire. Katherine is now one of the most powerful supernatural characters in ''The Vampire Diaries/''The Originals universe following Klaus and Mikael. Katherine is the mother of the first naturally born hybrids, Kolfinnr and Náttfríður Mikaelson, the daughter and son she had with the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. She is also the mother of Nadia Petrova. After giving birth to a baby girl out of wedlock, she was disowned by her father and then exiled to England. She quickly assimilated into her new culture and met two nobleman brothers, Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson. At first, she was attracted to the two brothers. However, she later learned that she was a Petrova doppelgänger and that Klaus was planning on using her as a sacrifice in order to break the curse that bound his werewolf side. She sabotaged his plan by running away with the moonstone, which bound the curse, and then tricked Rose into feeding her her blood so she could turn herself into a vampire. Because Katherine was no longer human, her blood no longer was a viable component of the ritual to undo the curse. Klaus was so infuriated with Katherine's sabotage, that she was forced to live on the run for over 500 years as he hunted her down. Her activities during her first centuries as a vampire are unknown, but at some point between the 15th and 19th centuries, she took on the alias ''Katherine Pierce (an anglicized version of her birth name) and eventually met and befriended Pearl, Anna, and Emily Bennett. In the late 19th century, she traveled to Mystic Falls, where she met Stefan and Damon Salvatore while they hosted her at the Salvatore Estate. She later fell in love with both brothers, and subsequently fed them her blood, resulting in their transitions into vampires after being killed by their father. When the Town Council found out the identities of the vampires in town, she faked her death and escaped being sealed in the tomb with the aid of George Lockwood, who helped her in exchange for the moonstone. During the 20th century, she continued to keep tabs on Stefan while still hiding from Klaus. In 2010, she came back to Mystic Falls with the intention of finally earning her freedom from Klaus by handing over the Petrova doppelgänger who came after her, Elena Gilbert. To sweeten the potential deal with Klaus, she killed Caroline Forbes, who had Damon's blood in her system and later transitioned into a vampire, and tricked Mason and Tyler Lockwood into triggering their werewolf curses, just so they could also serve as the vampire and werewolf sacrifices necessary in the ritual. She fled Mystic Falls again shortly after Klaus broke his hybrid curse, knowing that he was not done punishing her for her betrayal half of a millenia ago. In Graduation, Katherine initiated a violent fight with Elena, believing that Elena got the life that Katherine deserved. Just as she was about to rip her descendant's heart out of her chest, Elena forced the cure down Katherine's throat, which resulted in Katherine returning to a human/witch for the first time in over 500 years. Shortly following these events, Katherine slept with Klaus on a drunken whim for shelter, protection and money. She then moved to New Orleans to live with Hayley Marshall. While living there, she met Jane-Anne and Sophie Deveraux, who detected her pregnancy with Klaus' daughter and son (though it was unknown at the time that she was carrying twins). The Deveraux sisters then intended to use her to gain the Mikaelsons' help against Marcel and to also complete The Harvest and bring back their daughter and niece; Monique. This pulled Katherine into a conflict involving the supernatural community and she even became a member of The Faction as a representative of the French Quarter Coven, replacing Genevieve. Katherine became close to the Original Family, forming a strong friendship with Rebekah, pursuing her love-hate relationship with Klaus while slowly falling in love with him and becoming close friends with Elijah rather than lovers. She also becomes close friends with her former minion, Hayley Marshall, who uses her family power over the werewolves to help Katherine protect her daughter and son. She then gave birth to healthy twins, Kolfinnr and Náttfríður, and was killed by Monique Deveraux as she held her children for the first time. The French Quarter Coven wanted to sacrifice Kolfinnr and Náttfríður, following their paternal grandmother's, Esther, orders. However, due to Kolfinnr and Náttfríður's blood running through their mother's veins, this made Katherine a hybrid and she succeeded to kill the witches and to take her babies back. In order to keep a promise to herself and to her babies, she decided to give Kolfinnr and Náttfríður temporarily to their Aunt Rebekah, to keep them safe. After taking revenge for her children, she desperately began trying to find a way to bring Kolfinnr and Náttfríður back by attempting to control of the witches. After six months apart, she was reunited Kolfinnr and Náttfríður. Katherine's notable ancestors include Amara, who was Silas' true love and presumably the world's first immortal woman, and Tatia, whose blood was involved in the creation of the spell of immortality that was cast on the Mikaelson Family and the curse that bound Klaus' werewolf side. She is also the maternal ancestor of Isobel Flemming and the latter's biological daughter, Elena Gilbert. She was once the romantic interest of Stefan and Damon Salvatore, as well as Mason Lockwood. Since the late 15th century, she has also been the romantic interest of Elijah, with whom she was involved, until they effectively ended their relationship, due to the fact that Elena told Elijah that Katherine wouldn't change and because she later became pregnant with the children of Klaus. Katerina Petrova 'is a member of the 'Petrova Family 'and a relative of the 'Mikaelson Family, via her daughter and son. Early Life |-|Human Life and Transition= Katerina Petrova (Cyrillic: Катерина Петрова) was born into a wealthy Bulgarian family on June 5 1473. In 1490, when she was about 16 or 17 years of age, Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man, a Traveler, and her family disowned her for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. She carried the child to term, but seconds after her daughter's birth, Katerina's father took the child away and gave the child to another family, claiming it would be better for both of them to never see one another. Katerina was devastated by this and was banished to England, where she admitted to "quickly becoming English." In 1492, she met Trevor, who introduced her to Lord Elijah, who in turn introduced her to his younger brother, Lord Niklaus. Katerina was attracted to Klaus, until she found out what he was, and that he was planning on using her as a sacrifice to break the the Hybrid Curse placed on him. She escaped with the help of Trevor, who had fallen in love with her. He led her pursuers astray and told her to go east to a cottage in the woods where she would be safe. When she arrived at the cottage, Katerina met a vampire named Rose. When Rose found out that Katerina had escaped from Klaus with the moonstone, she locked her in a room and told her that she would take her back to Klaus as soon as the opportunity arose, not wanting to suffer Klaus' wrath. Katerina tried to commit suicide by stabbing herself with a knife, saying she would rather die than go back to Klaus, but Rose force-fed her some of her blood to heal her. When Rose turned her back to confront Trevor, Katerina hung herself with a length of rope. Later, when Katerina woke up in transition, Trevor asked why she did it and claimed he would have helped her live. Katerina responds by saying that he would have been able to help her run and that running was never going to be enough. Rose then explained to Trevor that Katerina used him to escape, and, knowing Klaus would find out their role in the escape, Rose attempted to kill Katerina with a stake. Katerina used the owner of the cabin as a shield, which resulted in her death. Katerina then gave in to her instincts and drained the little old lady, completing her transition into a vampire. She then threw the body towards Rose and Trevor and fled into the night. Katerina returned toBulgaria in the latter months of 1492 to find her entire family brutally slaughtered by Klaus. She knew he had done it as revenge for her escape and subsequent transition. She was last seen weeping over her mother's dead body. Katherine may have stolen the spell for making Daywalking Amulet's from Esther's grimoire before fleeing from Klaus as this may explain how Emily was able to make Katherine, Bethanne, Pearl, Anna and Harper daylight rings and her a necklace in 1864. |-|1498= Sometime during 1498, Katherine returned to Bulgaria after escaping from Klaus. Katherine searched every village and cottage for her daughter, Nadia Petrova, who was eight at the time, but had no luck in finding her. |-|1720= Katherine killed a man outside the French Court of Versaille. Nadia, who was in search of information on her mother's whereabouts, offered a large amount of gold to a man who witnessed Katherine commit this murder and informed him that Katherine had been on the run for 228 years by this point. |-|1864= 372 years had passed when Katerina arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia in 1864, by which time she had taken the name Katherine Pierce, presumably to avoid detection by Klaus. At some point, she had become friends with Pearl and her daughter, Anna; another friend she made prior to this point was the witchEmily Bennett, whose life Katherine had saved, putting Emily in her debt. Emily forged Katherine a special piece of jewelry with a lapis lazuli stone, which allowed her to walk in the sun without being burned and helped her keep her vampire identity a secret. She was taken in by one of the town's founders, Giuseppe Salvatore, having spun a story about being orphaned by a fire that killed her family in Atlanta to win her sympathy. Katherine met and fell in love with his younger son Stefan Salvatore, though she quickly began a physical relationship with Stefan's older brother, Damon, as well. Katherine created quite a few vampires while living in Mystic Falls, which inevitably alerted the Founding Families to their existence. Pearl warned Katherine that the town knew about the vampires after discovering an elixir that Honoria Fell had asked to be sold at the local apothecary which contained vervain. Pearl tried to convince her to leave, but Katherine refused, claiming she had a plan in motion. Her plan, it turned out, was to eventually turn Stefan and Damon into vampires, having seduced them both during her stay at the Salvatore household. Realizing how quickly the Founder's Council would take action against the vampires, Katherine struck a deal with George Lockwood: she would give him the moonstone if he would help her fake her death in the inevitable vampire round-up. Eventually, Stefan unwittingly suggested to his father that he knew a vampire, and Giuseppe guessed Katherine's true identity. Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain, and later that same night, Katherine bit him. She was incapacitated by the vervain in his bloodstream, and, hearing the commotion, Giuseppe burst in to take her away. Damon later went to rescue her, and Stefan, upset that he had hurt his brother and jeopardized Katherine's life, helped him in the effort. They were both killed by their own father, who was so ashamed that his sons had been seduced by a "demon" that he preferred to keep the story that they had died honorably in the war against the vampires. Katherine and the other vampires were taken to Fell's Church to be destroyed, but George helped Katherine escape, as per their previous arrangement. She gave George the moonstone, but instead of leaving right away, she turned to see Stefan's body one last time while it was still lying in the road. She ran to Stefan, kissed him, and promised they would be together again someday. After transitioning into a vampire, Damon was told by Emily that Katherine was trapped in the tomb beneath the church, and as a result, the older Salvatore never stopped loving Katherine, as he impatiently awaited the day he would be able to rescue her from the tomb. In reality, Katherine was still lying low to evade Klaus, and she admitted to Stefan that she had seen him in the front row of a Bon Jovi concert in the 1980s to prove that she had continued to keep tabs on him over the decades. |-|1920's= Katherine was in Chicago at the same time as Stefan, but she only observed him from afar. After a police raid cleared out the speakeasy, Katherine spotted Rebekah's necklace on the ground. She moved to pick it up, but ran away before Stefan could see or notice her. She watched him for a few moments before slipping into the shadows. |-|1970's= Katherine employed the talents of the vampire Will, who owned the music club and bar, Billy's in New York City. He also ran an identity theft ring that secured new identities for vampires. Damon, who was friends with Will and helped him by killing people to steal their ID cards, unwittingly helped Katherine in her mission to remain undetected, though he did not realize this fact until much later. |-|1983= Anna told Damon that she had seen Katherine during this year in Chicago. |-|1987= It was revealed that Katherine was watching Stefan and Lexi from afar at a Bon Jovi concert. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= When Katherine learned of the escape of the Tomb vampires, she gave her descendant and friend, Isobel, a Lapis Lazuli medallion, enabling the young vampire to walk in the sun. Katherine needed the tomb vampires dead because she didn't want Klaus to find out she was still alive, so she had Isobel retrieve Johnathan Gilbert's invention and give it to John Gilbert to use against the vampires in Mystic Falls. This resulted in the deaths of the remaining tomb vampires. In Founder's Day after the chaos has settled, Katherine, having stolen some of Elena Gilbert's clothes, goes to the Gilbert house, where she poses as Elena in the presence of Damon. The two kiss, only to be interrupted by Elena's aunt, Jenna Sommers. Unaware of the presence of vampires or the existence of Katherine, Jenna invites her into the house. Katherine startles John Gilbert in the kitchen, still pretending to be Elena. She notices the magic Gilbert ring he is wearing and, using a butcher's knife, viciously chops his fingers off, then stabs him. Elena arrives and comes to John's aid while Katherine hovers behind her. Throughout The Originals Series Personality Physical Appearance Almost every character who has met any combination of the Petrova doppelgängers has remarked that Katherine looked identical to Elena, Tatia, and/or Amara. As such, Katherine was an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman: she had an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. Katherine and Elena are remarked to be identical, but once you know what to look for, you can distinguish the two easily. Katherine's hair seemed to be a shade darker than Elena's, and she parted it on the left, while Elena parts hers in a deep part on the right. Elena seems to have naturally wavy hair, while Katherine's hair naturally had loose or tight curls. Katherine wore make-up very differently than Elena; Katherine favored a dark smoky eye with thick winged eyeliner, and her choice in lipstick was a darker, sultry pink appearance, while Elena preferred a bronze smoky eye and thin eyeliner. Katherine, having much curlier hair, seemed to have a much greater volume than Elena's, especially when Elena wore her hair stick-straight. Katherine's choice in clothes was drastically different than Elena's. In seasons 2, 3, and 4, Katherine was seen wearing either leggings or dark super-skinny jeans to show off her fit figure, along with either blue, purple, or black tank tops. She would almost always wear a black leather jacket over her clothes, either cropped, full length, buttoned or with a zipper. An obvious way to distinguish Katherine's style from Elena's is by looking at Katherine's shoes. Katherine was always seen in black high heeled booties, open-toed pumps, or tall, black "500 dollar boots." Katherine was also seen to wear a lot more jewelry than Elena, including her lapis lazuli daylight bracelet, chain bracelets in either silver or gold, and a watch. In Season 5, she was seen to care less about her appearance, but was still seen in cute, fashionable outfits. She was shown in dark grey J-Brand jeans, lower heeled boots than when she was a vampire, and either black camisoles or long-sleeved shirts with lace sleeves. In seaon 1 of the The Originals, Katherine's style in clothes becomes more natural and relaxed as she is human and pregnant. She begins to wear flowing and loose-fitting tops to help hide her baby bump. She also takes to wearing strechy jeans, more leggings, and occasionally sweat pants. Towards the end of her pregnancy, Katherine wears a lot of dresses. Whenever Katherine pretended to be Elena, she parted her hair in a deep right parting, and styled the front of her hair in loose curls and waves, leaving the back of her hair straight or slightly wavy. However, Katherine would choose clothes that Elena wouldn't wear, and the main distinguishing feature was usually her thick abundance of hair. Powers and Abilities Katherine had possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Being 538 years old made Katherine one of the most powerful vampires in the series. Weaknesses Katherine had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Attitudes Former Minions *'Emily Bennett' - She was Katherine's handmaiden in 1864 as well as a powerful witch. Katherine betrayed her when she told the people in town that Emily was a witch. *'Henry' - He was a vampire who helped Katherine to investigate the werewolf attacks within the town of Mystic Falls back in 1864. Henry was staked and killed by Alaric Saltzman. *'George Lockwood' - George was a werewolf and the co-conspirator in Katherine's faked death. She and George made a deal in which George helped her escape, telling no one of it, in exchange for giving George the moonstone. *'Will' - He had a business to get vampires fake identities, but since he was unable to walk in sunlight and kept busy with his work at his bar, he made a deal with Damon where Damon could feed on his customers in exchange for stealing their IDs for him. He was said to have provided many, if not all of Katherine's identities over the last few decades, many of which were during the 1970s. *'Mason Lockwood' - Mason was a werewolf and a romantic partner of Katherine's in the 21st century, whom she manipulated in order to obtain the moonstone. Mason was killed by Damon. *'Jimmy' - He was a friend of Mason Lockwood. Katherine used her power of mind control on Jimmy and compelled him to attack Mason after accusing him of sleeping with his girlfriend, Marla. Mason accidentally killed him, which triggered his werewolf curse. *'Isobel Flemming' - Isobel is Elena's biological mother and Katherine's descendant. She helped Katherine in her plan to destroy the tomb vampires and seek information about The Originals. Katherine also helped her obtain a lapis lazuli necklace to allow her to walk in daylight. Isobel later betrayed Katherine. *'John Gilbert' - Isobel, acting as a proxy for Katherine, asked John to get a device, enchanted by Emily Bennett, that was taken from Johnathan Gilbert in 1864. John failed to get the device, so Isobel managed to get it herself by kidnapping Jeremy in order to trade him for it. She then gave it to John, who used it to destroy the vampires who had been freed from the tomb. Katherine was the one to instigate the plan to kill the tomb vampires. *'Jenna Sommers' - Katherine used compulsion on Jenna to spy on Elena and Stefan. After Katherine learned of Mason Lockwood's death, she ordered Jenna to commit suicide by stabbing herself, though Jenna thankfully survived her injuries. *'Caroline Forbes' - Katherine turned Caroline into a vampire by smothering her with a pillow in her hospital room after Damon had healed her with his blood. Afterward, she continued to threaten and manipulate her to do her bidding. She ordered Caroline to keep Elena away from Stefan and to occupy her for the day so that Katherine could spend time with him. *'Matt Donovan' - After learning of Mason's death, Katherine used her power of compulsion on Matt by ordering him to provoke Tyler Lockwood into killing him in order to trigger Tyler's werewolf curse. She then planned to hand over Elena, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie to Klaus, along with the moonstone, so that he would have all the components needed to break the Hybrid Curse. Her hope was that she could leverage these items for her freedom, but her plan ultimately backfired. Also compelled him to know things about Elena after possessing her body. *'Sarah' - Katherine compelled Sarah to attack Tyler if Matt failed, and when Caroline broke up Matt and Tyler's fight, Sarah attacked Tyler and he accidentally killed her by shoving her away from him, resulting in Sarah breaking her neck when she fell and hit her neck on the corner of a table. Sarah's death triggered Tyler's werewolf curse. *'Hayley Marshall '- When Hayley fled Mystic Falls after managing to sacrifice the twelve hybrids for the Expression Triagnle, she encounters Katherine in New Orleans and agrees to work with her in exchange for help to find her biological parents and family. She tells Katherine about Silas, as well as about The Cure - where she could find it and how she could get it. Once Katherine finished finding Hayley usefull, she sent Will to kill her. But Hayley was saved by Klaus. Relationships Name *'Katherine' is a feminine first name of uncertain origin. It appears to come from the Greek Αικατερινη''meaning "''each of the two", or possibly from καθαρος ''(Katharos) meaning "''pure". There are several famous bearers of this name, including Catherine de' Medici and Catherine the Great from Russia. The name is common in English. *Petrov/Petroff (masculine) or Petrova (feminine) is one of the most common surnames in both Russia and Bulgaria. The surname is derived from the first name Pyotr (Пётр, Russian) or Petar (Петър, Bulgarian), both equivalent to the English name Peter. Petrov means "son of Peter" in Russian and Bulgarian. Trivia *Katherine's birthday is June 5th and her astrological sign is Gemini. *She shares some similarities with her best friend and former minion, Hayley Marshall: **Both came from old supernatural lineage **Both are called by a name other than their birth one; Hayley being born Andréa Labonair and Katherine as Katerina Petrova. **Both were involved with the Mikaelson brothers; Katherine with Klaus and Elijah, and Hayley with Elijah. **Both of their astrological sign is Gemini. **Both become hybrids *Katherine's doppelgänger blood could have been useful when she was human, making her a target if Klaus had desired to create more hybrids. **Klaus was no longer interested in her doppelgänger blood after she turned human because she was pregnant with their child. **Silas sought Katherine out because the cure was running through her viens. He used her cure-laced blood to turn back into a witch, but she survived due to her unborn children. *She is the first parent to be turned into a witch/vampire hybrid by her children. *Katherine is the first pregnant character to be shown in TVD/TO univser. **The second is Caroline Forbes. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:The Originals Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Petrova Family Category:Petrova Doppelgangers Category:Witches Category:Travellers Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Immortal Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrid Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Witch-Vampire Hybrid Category:Villains Category:Mothers